ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
American Wrestling Federation
American Wrestling Federation '''(AWF) is an e-federation created in August of 2009. AWF features a weekly show called Monday Night Madness (Madness for short), which as of the latest AWF show it features 36 active wrestlers and 6 that are on hiatus. Pay-per-views are held monthly. GWL was crowned the first AWF World Champion at Haunted. D&G became the first Tag Team Champions at Tournament of Kings. History In August of 2009, former Olympic Gold Medalist Tommy Bishop had decided to make the decision to form the AWF after being dissatisfied with the direction that the wrestling business as a whole was taking. So with enough money saved up from his days as an active wrestler, Bishop had decided to open the AWF & not even within the first week, loads of first time wrestlers & former world heavyweight champions in other promotions had jumped at the opportunity to be a part of the newfound company. The first episode of Monday Night Madness was held on August 31, 2009. On September 20, 2009 the fist AWF PPV, Viva Las Vegas, was held. The next PPV, Haunted, will be held on October 31, 2009. Style Match outcomes are determined largely by the strength of a member's role play for their particular match, although there are sometimes occurrences where matches are decided based on an overarching storyline. Members of the federation are placed into matches by the creative staff, and these matches are then announced in the federation forums. Members are given time to create a role play regarding their match, and after the deadline has closed, these role plays are considered by the creative staff. The creative staff then votes on the outcome of the match after considering these role plays. The wrestler or team of wrestlers (in a tag team match) that does the better role play is selected to win the match. Following this, the results are turned over to match writers. These writers then create the match details. When all the matches have been composed, they are posted as a new television show, pay-per-view, or special. Roster Westlers '''Staff ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Events' ' ' Weekly Shows ' ' ' [[Monday Night Madness|'Monday Night Madness]]' ' ' ' PPV Events ' ' ' *'Jan: '[[AWF Resolution|'AWF Resolution]]' ' ' ' *'Feb: '[[Love Hurts|'Love Hurts']]' ' ' ' *'Mar: '[[St. Patrick's Day Massacre|'St. Patrick's Day Massacre']]' ' ' ' *'Apr: TBA ' ' ' *'May: '[[Mega Brawl|'Mega Brawl']]' ' ' ' *'Jun: '[[Summer Solstice|'Summer Solstice']]' ' ' ' *'Jul: '[[Independence Day|'Independence Day']]' ' ' ' *'Aug: TBA ' ' ' *'Sep: '[[Viva Las Vegas|'Viva Las Vegas']]' ' ' ' *'Oct: '[[Haunted|'Haunted']]' ' ' ' *'Nov: '[[Tournament of Kings|'Tournament of Kings']]' ' ' ' *'Dec: '[[Shattered|'Shattered']]' ' ' ' 'Championships & Accomplishments' AWF World Heavyweight Championship ' * '''October 31, 2009 - Present: Great White Legend ' '''AWF Universal Championship * September 22, 2009 - October 5, 2009: Jake Masterson ' *'October 5, 2009 - October 12, 2009: Alexander Cage ' *'November 9, 2009 - November 16, 2009: Izaac Kroll ' *'November 9, 2009 - Present: Jack Marshall ''' '''AWF North American Championship *'September 22, 2009 - November 9, 2009: Alex Scott' *'November 9, 2009 - Present: Relief/ Walter South ' AWF Tag Team Championships ' *'November 29, 2009 - Present: D & G ' ' 'External Links ' ' [http://anotherwrestlingforum.co.cc/index.php The AWF Forum]' ' '[http://americanwrestlingfederation.co.cc The American Wrestling Federation]' ' '''[http://americanwrestlingfederation.co.cc/Archive.html '''Card Results]' ' Category:E-Fed Category:Federations Category:Active federations